Hot 'n' cold
by szolnok09
Summary: Ianto gets cold, but there is something/one to heat him up.


**I don't own anything, and all the usual...**

**Anyway I just want to mention that I edited this a bit, I hope it got better and mosre understandable**

Ianto turned around in his bed half asleep and tried to snuggle... no, not to snuggle just to find his nowadays favourite cuddlie only to realise it wasn't there anymore. He didn't want to open his eyes so he lifted his left arm and tapped over the blanket where it was ought to be. When he reached the pillow he heard a strange cracking noise which lead him to open his eyes. He looked through his lashes to read the note that was left by Jack.

Morning gorgeous,  
>Find some weevils, be right back.<br>Jack xxx

After he glanced over the clock he decided it was time to start the day anyway, so Ianto paddled over to the bathroom. Emerging after a good twenty minutes later he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself and Jack too. Only when he reached the kitchen he looked out on his window there to his approach and stopped in middle move. It was full of snow. In fact it was over eight inch high. It was fresh white snow with a trail of footprint to his gate.  
>He sighed, then deciding to deal with it sooner rather then later (thanks to Jack's habits, which contained his inability to clear his boots before entering to a house, and his house wasn't an exemption no matter how hard Ianto tried).<br>He went to dress up in warm clothes and to search his snow shovel. On his way to the door cursed Jack for not giving his gloves back his hands gonna be frozen after he made through the whole pavement. He just started throwing the snow from the pavement, when he noticed a very familiar SUV turning to the street, and a few seconds later parking there. He frowned to himself, not really understanding why Jack decided to wait in the car down the street but he continued to work, bending over just a little bit more in the way of the car.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After Jack took back the weevils to the hub he looked at his watch and realised it was still early so it was highly possible to find his favourite Welshman still in the warm bed (naked) considering the fact that it was his and Ianto's day off. After that thought he started to feel warm all over his body, that was when he realised how cold was out there, so when he went back to the car he made sure he wore the glove he found in his pocket. All the way up to the car the thought about how they could find a way to warm each other up. With that as a last thought, he grinned to himself and run out of the hub to the SUV and rushed back to Ianto's apartment.  
>As he turned to Ianto's street he noticed a man cleaning his path from the snow. In a matter of seconds he realised it was his Ianto and came to a halt far away from the house, but close enough, so he could shamelessly ogle the Welshman, deciding it was going to be far more interesting then disturbing him in his work. And just for his luck it was a perfect place to watch that pert backside, which fact didn't go unnoticed by his groin.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ianto finished the car hasn't moved from the same spot it had been standing for the last twenty minutes. He went inside and as he closed the door, he heard Jack starting the car and speeding back to the house. He was just about to hang up his coat which he took off with his scarf when Jack burst through the door and grabbed him around his middle and pinned him to the nearby wall. As Jack kissed him with all his might he felt the man rub his hardness into Ianto's thigh. After the kiss left both of them breathless, Jack' mouth started to wander to the Ianto's neck planting kisses, nibbles, bites along his way.  
>'I thought I could do with some heating up after the weevils' Jack murmured into Ianto's neck, the vibrations caused that the young man arched into Jack's ministrations.<br>Ianto made up his mind when he was working out there, and he also remembered that he gave Jack his own gloves on the other night when that overgrown baby was complaining about working without gloves on. So turned them and now Jack was pinned to the wall by a wickedly smiling Ianto, who launched for Jack mouth almost desperately. Carefully he dived his hands between them and without touching the captain's skin he unbuckled his belt, undid his button and lowered the zip. After he fetched the waist of Jack's briefs between his thumb and index finger pulled away the material. He heard Jack satisfied moan at the proceedings so he acted on his plan before it was too late so he grabbed the captain's manhood with his bare hand.

'IANTO!' Jack shrieked while he tried to get away from Ianto's very _cold_ fingers, he looked unbelievingly to the man in front of him, only to find a smirking Ianto standing there.


End file.
